Two Yokai Lovers
by Kin-Sung
Summary: Lovers don't finally meet somewhere. They're in each other all along. Sheesh, I know the summary and the title sucks. NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

_After getting reviews on Love, Love Nightmare. I chose to make another RikuTsurara fanfic. This after the events of Love, Love Nightmare. Like a week after it. This a treat for zhane17. I listened to Korean rock music while I wrote this. So enjoy this! The title sounds cliche, but I couldn't think of anything else._

* * *

**Disclaimer-Nurarihyon No Mago characters belong to Mr. Hiroshi Shiibashi.**

* * *

It was a normal Friday evening and tomorrow was Saturday. Tsurara felt hot. No, it wasn't because of her first kiss. They left school and got home. Rikuo still had the ice lipstick on his neck. She didn't feel so good.

Her whole body felt hot as if she was outside in a summer day on a beach, sitting on the sand.

Her golden eyes felt heavy and a little saggy. Normally, her skin would be cold as ice. But her skin felt hot as if she got a sunburn for not putting on sunscreen.

"Argh," she groaned as she shifted uncomfortably in her bed and sat up, "I need a thermometer." Tsurara got up and left her bedroom, then began to walk outside.

"Tsurara?" Rikuo looked up from practicing his move while in human form, "Is something wrong?"  
"Ah, it's it's." Tsurara began to wheeze a little. That was Rikuo knew something was wrong with her but she kept on walking.

"Wait!" Rikuo ran up to catch up to her and instantly placed his hand on her forehead. She felt unusually hot.

"It's nothing," Tsurara said simply.

"What do you mean by 'it's nothing'? Obviously, you feel hot. You can't just walk out and go into the city like this!" Rikuo said back, "I'll get the thermometer. You go back to bed!"

He dashed off.

"Wha-Wha? What d-d-did he say?" Tsurara began to wheeze again.

Later on, Tsurara was in her bed, her eyes were still droopy and she still moaned a little. Then a silhouette of a boy appeared on the screen of her bedroom door, Shoji door. Someone must have gotten her sick. If someone was sick, then why did they go to school or work?

"Tsurara?" Rikuo was outside of her room.

"Yeah? You can come in," Tsurara said weakly and she began to exhale with a hint of asthma.

Rikuo came in her bedroom what it seems to be a wooden tray with medicine containers in one hand, a cup that was filled with light green tea that steam coming from it, a spoon beside it, a glass of water with a pitcher of water that had ice cubes in it, a thermometer, a box of tissues, a wooden bucket of fresh cold water with a white cloth on it in his other. He set the wooden tray carefully on her drawer and the wooden bucket beside her bed.

He dipped the white cloth in the cold water and wringed it out.

"Now, it's going to be cold," he warned her. Gently, Rikuo placed the cloth on her forehead.

"Ohh, it feels good," Tsurara said.

"I found some medical herbs and made some herbal tea," Rikuo told her and he picked up the thermometer and took off the lid, he wiped it with a tissue.

Tsurara opened her mouth as he placed it under her tongue.

They waited for a few seconds...

_Beep._

"Your temperature is at thirty nine point five degrees Celsius (1)," Rikuo said as he reset the thermometer to zero and wiped it again.

"Aww," she said softly.

"Drink this herbal light green tea. This has herbs in it that helps fever." He handed her a cup of herbal tea in it.

Tsurara sat up as he placed his hand behind her head.

"Careful now," Rikuo said gently.

Carefully, she sipped the herbal tea slowly because it was hot. When she finished, the cup was still halfway full.

"This medicine is for sore throat, this medicine is for wheezing and asthma," Rikuo explained as he pointed to each medicine container that had pills in it.

Tsurara nodded.

"It takes a bit for them work."

"How many pills do I have take?" Tsurara asked. She almost lost her voice.  
"Just once a day," Rikuo said, "Drink it with fresh cold water."

He got up and began to head out the door.

"Wait! Young Master, thank you," Tsurara spoke up.  
"If you need anything, just send me a text on your phone," Rikuo reminded her, "What is it do you need for now?"

"Oh, just some Ddukbokkie.(2)"

"Hot or cold?"

"Warm will do," Tsurara answered.

"Got it!"

After he left her room, Tsurara smiled.

_Ahh, Young master taking of me while I'm badly sick is icing on the cake, _Tsurara thought sweetly.

With that in her mind, she began to close her eyes, smiling while Rikuo was making Ddukbokkie.

* * *

**Note (s):**

Okay! In some countries, they only use Celsius for temperature. Like in China, Korea and Japan they use Celsius. Pretty much every country does. Well, the United States uses Fahrenheit for temperature. A temperature of 103 degrees F (39. 5 degrees Celsius) or higher is is called a high grade fever. Generally, oral temperatures of 102 degrees F (38.9 degrees C) or higher are fevers that may be more serious. Yes, you use math and use a formula to convert Celsius to Fahrenheit and Fahrenheit to Celsius. To find out what temperature is hot in Celsius and Fahrenheit, you have to find a website that's credible. **Don't use a website where anyone can use their own knowledge and use the edit button. Like Wikipedia. Avoid those type of websites. **

**2. **Ddukbokkie is a delicious smell of Korean cities at night. In large Korean cities like Seoul, the streets are filled with vendors selling their own special recipe versions of the most popular street food. To pronounce it, roughly like "dok-bok-eee". It tastes good!

_**Author's Note: **Okay! This is an idea that to came me. What I heard, yokais and demons take really good care of their friends and lovers. They also are very expressive around them and possessive too. Like with Tsurara when other women are close to Rikuo both day and night form, like flirting mostly. Like when Kejoro embraced him when she was assigned as an extra guard. Yes, yokais and demons are protective of their lovers, much like humans they get jealous. They don't mate without their consent first. I've seen this in a few stories and in mangas and animes where the themes are yokai and demons. I read it about in a book about mythology creatures. Also, if you feel sick and have a fever, then don't go to school or work! You'll spread the sickness to someone. Reviews please!  
_

**Flames will marked as abusive! It's not a joke!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Maybe I should change the title to something. Originally, it was suppose to be Rikuo singing to Tsurara, This is Land, is your land by Woody Guthrie, one of the United States' most famous folk songs. I wrote this while I was watching The Walking Dead marathon yesterday last night. _

* * *

As much as he had a light crush on Tsurara, Jiro Shima found out she was missing at school and didn't show up at the Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation Squad meeting.

"Where's Oikawa-chan?" He looked around.

"She's sick, apparently," Rikuo answered for Shima.

"In that case, if one of our members is ill, we should visit," Kiyotsugu said, "What do you guys think?"  
"Yeah." When Rikuo got a fever and was uanble to attended they visited him.

"Lead the way, Nura-kun." Yura wouldn't mind visiting Tsurara.

"Lemme just my laptop and we'll be good." Kiyotsugu grabbed his laptop bag and placed it on his shoulder, making sure his laptop was inside it.

Tsurara wheezed as she lay in her bed, her ice pack was on her head and coughed. Just now, she heard footsteps approached her bedroom door. Rikuo slid the Shoji door open, huffing a little as if he ran down the outdoor hallway.

The new student came from Seoul, South Korea and the next week he went to school, sick and accidentally spread it to her. He was the same age as them, but a year or two older in Korean age. (1)

"What's wrong, young master-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence, a wheeze interrupted her and she coughed again.

"Gah! Remember the time where I got fever?" Rikuo asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"  
"They're coming to see you. Especially, Shima," he grumbled.

Red flags went all over her brain as she realized the Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation Squad were coming.

_Shoot. I can't let them see me like this! _Tsurara looked at herself in the mirror and she was in her yokai form. She would be exposed to them and they will all know she was a yokai. Thankfully, none of them knew she was a yokai and was human to them in their book.

"Just please don't throw a fit, young master," Tsurara begged him.

"I'll try. I'll just do it for you!" Rikuo promised her as he pointed his thumb to his chest. Then he left her room to wait for them.

She changed into her human form and into the Ukiyoe Middle School uniform. Tsurara looked at her human disguise and made sure none of her yokai traits.

She loosened the scarf around her neck, it was a little tight.

When they arrived, Kejoro guided them to Tsurara's room as Shima was the first figure Tsurara saw through the screen of the Shoji door. He slid it open, revealing that the entire members arrived.

"Thanks so much, Nura-kun's older sister!" Kiyotsugu thanked Kejoro.

"Anytime!" Kejoro left the group and Tsurara as she glanced to see Rikuo standing behind the Shoji door, carefully watching Shima with cold eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Kejoro asked with concern.

"Oh! It's nothing, really." Rikuo waved it off.

She kept on walking.

Yura was the first to notice Rikuo glaring at Shima as if he was the enemy trying to threaten Tsurara.

"I'll be back. I'm just going to do a quick call to my onii chan," she lied. Then Yura turned her attention to Rikuo.

"Why are you hiding there, Nura-kun?" Yura scratched her head.

"No reason, no reason. Just making sure no one will attack or _harm _anyone," Rikuo lied.

Kiyotsugu was telling another yokai story to everyone in the room.

"Maybe a yokai story will make you feel a little better."

Yura was still confused about Rikuo's actions so she went to see his grandfather, Nurarihyon. She found him in a room. He was sitting on a stool with a tea cup in his hands.

"I need to talk you." Yura sat down on the cushion in front of him.

"About what?"

"It's about Nura-kun," Yura said slowly, "He's... well... acting a bit strange."

"Strange how?" Nurarihyon was puzzled.

Yura looked down at her lap, making little movement with her arms and hands.

"He's acting a little protective of Oikawa-san. She's sick and didn't show up at school today. He was glaring Shima-kun. As if he was going to threaten her or something," Yura explained carefully.

Then Nurarihyon began to laugh, his arms wound tightly around his side.

_What's so funny? Was it a joke?_

"This is serious! Ever since they arrived, he was hiding behind the door!" She reminded him about the situation.

"Ahh, my grandson's trusted attendant is under good care," he declared through giggles, "he is probably being _too _protective."

"What do you mean by 'protective'?!" Yura exclaimed.

Nurarihyon sighed, shaking his head at her, his laughter finally calmed down.

"Keikain-san, how much do you know about yokai lovers?" Nurarihyon asked her.

Yura frowned at him before she paled at the sudden realization, "Not that much. Kiyotsugu-kun was talking about it just now in her room. Rikuo's not gonna-"

"Not without her consent. We, yokais take really good care of our lovers. Their comfort and well fare is _and _always will be on top of their lists."

_Including their instincts, _Yura thought.

"You said she's badly sick?" He asked, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Yes, a student at our school accidentally gave her the illness to her."

"Then he's doing his best to make sure she'll feel better, taking care of her until she feels well. Everything will be back to normal... Mostly," he said cautiously.

"Mostly?" Yura asked suspiciously.

He shrugged his petite shoulders and smiled innocently. "Just pay close attention. Yokais tend to make expressive gestures and body language, and make want to some kind of signal with her."

"...Anything else?"

"Yes, yokais that have a quick temper and they get more of a temper than they already have. We, yokais are possessive and easily get jealous. Much like humans whenever someone is flirting with their boyfriend of girlfriend, wife or husband. Thanfully, she's his attendant and is close to him, but just be on the watch out. Aotabo will pay close attention to him and will get ready. My grandson may get a violent tantrum if Shima-san gets too close or does something he doesn't like. He also may get a little affectionate around her as well." Nurarihyon grinned a little.

"Ah, this may be fun," he cooed.

Yura sighed and got up, then she left.

Why did that male student caused the whole mess?

True to Nurarihyon's words, Yura found Rikuo and Tsurara at school tomorrow, both were normal. Tsurara was healthy again. She eased Shima's worries on her illness and Rikuo glared at him darkly whenever he got too close to Tsurara.

Aotabo was aware of it when Yura explained about Rikuo being overprotective of Tsurara and his temper getting a little violent.

Yura did trust Rikuo and after she found out him being a yokai, he saved her in his night form.

Nurarihyon was right, things will be interesting.

_He said, it may be fun._

* * *

**Notes:**

**1**. Okay! Okay, to clear up any confusion on Korean age in any of my fanfics that I will write in the future on here and on my deviantART. Koreans find the American age system irregular to them, so they get confused. Considering the fact that in Korea, your age changes during January 1st, not your birthday or the day you were born so it's irregular from America's point of view. This is the mathematical calculation to find out your Korean age, I'll do mine as example.

2013-1989+1=25 years old in Korean age. Current year-year you were born+1=Your Korean age. Give it a try! The reason why adding 1 because Korean infants spend 10 months or almost a year in the womb. Actually no longer than Western infants, Koreans just round up and we round down. Basically, if you are born late on December 31, you are two years old almost as soon as you are born. Also if you're born on January 1st, your age will always be exactly one year more than your normal age. So, in other words, everyone goes up a year on New Year's. For this reason, birthdays have traditionally not been very important in Korea. Nowadays, due to Western influence, they're much important than they used to be.

**Author's Note: **_I'm pretty sure Jiro Shima calls Tsurara, Oikawa-chan or something. I need to rewatch Nurarihyon No Mago sometime. Okay when I meant Nurarihyon No Mago OVA 1 in Chapter 8 in the author's note. The OVA where Tsurara joins the Nura clan at the end after the credits and Rihan Nura is the main character in that OVA. I decided to show off a somewhat overprotective Day Rikuo. XD I apologize if some of them were OOC._

**Anon: **The ddukbokkie? Yeah, it does taste good. Korean restaurants should have it because it is a Korean dish after all. There's a spicy and a non spicy one.

**zhane17: **Glad you liked it! It was no problem!

**Dennou Writer: **Yeah, I know it seemed a kinda weird. So I decided add more characters.


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, I'm thinking of changing the title. Also I can't believe Zimmerman is innocent, clearly he's guilty._

* * *

As far Kejouro, Kubinashi and Aotabou were concerned, they looked every inch of the Nura mansion for Rikuo. They thought he'd be home with Tsurara.

But when they found them, it was already too late. Both of them were stuck in the oddest situation they could imagined. They had no idea what to do about it.

Tsurara who was covered in blood, a gash was on her left shin, on both of her forearms and on her left shoulder. Her furisode was tattered and had a few tears on them on the wide sleeves. Rikuo had slit piercing red eyes as if he was going transform into his yokai form. It was possible they were in a battle with some evil yokai.

"Young Master," Aotabou said carefully, taking a cautious step towards him.

Rikuo growled in warning at Aotabou like an animal.

"Let Yuki Onna go!" Kejouro ordered him as Kubinashi's string entangled Rikuo as it wrapped itself around him.

"_Mine!" _Rikuo went stiff as he almost lost his balance and struggled to get out of Kubinashi's string. It was too strong for him. He continued to struggled until... the string was sliced in half by the Nenekirimaru,(1) which freed him. He pointed the blade at them in warning not to come any further.

They knew it only harmed yokai.

Kejouro's hair extended itself as she tried to tied Rikuo, but when her hair shot towards him...

How did he use displacement while in human form? Did he train himself to use displacement while in human form? He must have been trained to do it while in human form. He still remained short. (2)

He was gone. Tsurara was gone.

_This was not good._

"Where did he go?"

Their problems seem to have worsen.

Rikuo snapped and Tsurara was in his clutches.

* * *

Tsurara moaned as she slowly woke. The earth below her was soft and the air was cool. She thought she may have fallen asleep while freezing something.

There really no problems here, not a thing.

But she felt an uncomfortable warmth on her left shin, both of her forearm and her left shoulder, heavy with a smell of motor oil. Yet it was the scent of sakura and Rose of Sharon (3), she was aching with pain.

She refused to open her eyes just yet, she reached to touch her left shoulder and touched the heavy warmth on it. Instantly, she jerked up when she felt something cold and fresh.

Snapping her golden yellow eyes open, she saw fresh blood trickled down her fingertips.

She gasped softly at the sight of her own blood. How did she get them? Her golden eyes wandered down to see her own furisode (4) was shredded as if she battled someone with sharp weapons that cut clothing.

She remembered going out a mission with Rikuo, dealing with a yokai that kept scaring innocent people. Rikuo tried to defend himself while in human form. But she tried dealing it on her own to prove to Rikuo she can handle yokai on her own. She wanted to prove it to him. Tsurara was being careless and instantly got injured.

But how did she get here? Shouldn't Rikuo be patching her up?

A sting answered her when she winced and saw Rikuo applying a light leafy green mush on her shin. His brown eyes were slit.

Was this the Rikuo she knew?

"Young master?"

Gently, she retracted her shin away from him and scooted away, cringed in pain.

Much like a dog who was comforting its owner, he whimpered and he looked concerned. He crawled towards her and applied more of the green mush on her shin as she winced in pain.

She sighed and let him to his work.

He felt her uneasiness and he gently rubbed her right shoulder, then he went back to putting more of the healing mush on her wounds.

The mush really smelled like fresh herbs.

When Rikuo finished and drew back, looking satisfied.

Tsurara looked at the wounds on her shin, left shoulder and forearm. The blood was long gone. Not even a scar was on her skin.

"What was in that mush?" She asked curiously.

"Just herbs," he answered.

"That's amazing! Thank you, young master!" Tsurara said as she grinned at him.

Hearing her praise, he smiled and practically fell on top of him, his petite structure on her.

Tsurara blushed as she ran her fingers through his brown hair which made him mimic a cat's purr.

She had a guess what made Rikuo this way. But it was very sweet at the moment.

* * *

**Notes:**

1. Yeah, remember the exorcist sword? Yup, it's the sword that was given to Yohime, Rikuo's grandfather and Nurarihyon's wife. Nurarihyon ends up with it when Yohime was captured. It was then given to Rikuo.

2. When I converted Rikuo's human height 148 cm into height, my results were 4'10. Rikuo's Yokai height is 5'9. I converted 175 cm into feet and inches, e.g 5 feet and 9 inches. I'm tall as Rikuo's Yokai form. Haha, the joys being a tall woman. So pretty much, I'm over towering Rikuo's human self.

3. The Rose of Sharon (Hibiscus syriacus) is the national flower of South Korea. The flower's name in Korean is mugunghwa.

4. The outfit that Tsurara and Setsura wear is a furisode. It's a type of kimono. The furisode are the formal style of kimono worn by unmarried women in Japan. Historically, when a man wore the furisode, it was the sign that he was the warrior's lover. But now unmarried Japanese people don't wear it anymore.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long update! I was busy doing some back to school shopping, looking for supplies and clothes. College is gonna start. I have now changed the title and summary! *head desk* Oh!_ **PLEASE REVIEW.**  
BTW,_ I have a question for all of you._

**1. I'm considering of making another RikuTsurara fanfic when I finish this one. I'm aware that some authors feel uncomfortable reading a rated M fanfic. But it's gonna be rated M for future sexual themes in later chapters. **

**Do you want me to change the rating to T? **

**2. Anyone wanna see me make some RikuTsurara fanart on my deviantART? **


	4. Chapter 4

_Rikuo's Yokai form seduced me into writing this faster. Also R.I.P to That '70's Show actress who died._

**Songs while I listened on my iPod is: Korean rock music.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon No Mago characters belong to Mr. Hiroshi Shiibashi. If I were Mr. Hiroshi, I would have made RikuTsurara canon by now.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Helping Hands**

Tsurara changed into a dark blue and white Chinese qipao with flower embroideries on it. The sleeves were long that reached her elbows. Her furisode was tattered and dirty. She had to wash it and line dry it then sew it. But she had furisodes in her closet as well casual clothing.

She had received a letter from her mother, Setsura earlier today but she needed to read it first. But she was caught up on taking care of her tattered furisode.

But there was a slight problem: She forgot how to sew. The good thing there was a sewing machine out there in stores.

In school, there was a crafts club and sewing happened to be one of them. (1)

"I could try sewing the tears on my furisode and maybe a sew or knit a scarf," she said aloud as she went outside.

Kappa was swimming in his favorite pond as he blew away a leaf from landing on his face. Aotabou was trying to practice playing darts but he couldn't aim at the target and missed.

Rikuo was trying to practice a move that he couldn't do so well in human form and he timed himself with the stopwatch on his touchscreen phone.

"So how's those wounds? Did they reappear?" He asked as he paused the stopwatch. Rikuo snapped yesterday because a yokai harmed her and he ended up taking care of her injuries. It was possible that his yokai self took over, maybe that was why his eyes red and slit.

"Nah, they never really reappeared. Thanks to those herbs you applied on me. I'm on my way to the store to pick up a sewing machine and a few other supplies I need," Tsurara said.

"For what?"

"One of my furisodes is totally wrecked, tattered and has tears in them. One of my scarves has torn up like paper." Tsurara looked down at the scarf that was wrapped around her neck loosely.

"I see. Is it okay I can come with you?" Rikuo asked hopefully.

"Sure!"

Rikuo quickly dashed towards his room to change into a pair of capris and light colored shirt.

"Do you have enough money to purchase this stuff?" Rikuo looked at the stuff that was in the shopping basket.

"Of course!" She smiled at him and checked off the list with her mechanical pencil, she scanned the items that was in the basket.

"That's about it everything. Now to pay," she stated and they walked off to the check out section.

"So we gotta a make a scarf and sew something?" Rikuo began to unpack the sewing machine and its contents on the table and gently spread them out.

"Yup. Good thing we bought this book." Tsurara held up the instruction book, "It'll teach us how to sew and knit." She skimmed through the pages of the book.

"By the way, Tsurara," he began to say.

"Hm?"

"Y-Y-Y-You look cute in that qipao," Rikuo commented as he began to blush. He never saw wore a Chinese qipao but he did really admit that she looked cute wearing it. Yet she wore casual clothes like the others. Tsurara's face was pink.

"Awww, thank you, young master," Tsurara said.

"Now let's see. Do we have the yarn and silk?" She asked as she began to take out the knitting and sewing needles.  
Rikuo took out the stack of silk and yarn ball from the bag as he threw the receipt and bag into the recycling bin.

"Excellent. No we're ready to go. So let's get started."  
"We should listen to music while we're working," Rikuo suggested.

"Good idea." Tsurara walked over to her light blue iPod and placed it in the white dock then she turned it on. Music came from it as they began to work.

It was playing Korean rock music.

"Just don't pierce your skin," he warned.

"These needles are sharp," she stated as they began to unroll the silk and yarn.

"Ahh!"  
A black and white dart was flown onto Tsurara's bedroom as they ducked their heads before it reached them.

"Oops! Sorry, sorry, young master and Yuki-Onna," Aotabou said as he came in the room.

"Ah, don't sweat it," Rikuo spoke as he looked at the dart that was on the wall.

* * *

"So yokais tend to be overprotective of their lovers?" Yura asked Nurarihyon.

"Indeed,. Especially when their lover is threatened," he answered.

"I only know a little bit about yokai lovers." Obviously, she was an Onmyoji and she had knowledge about yokais.

"But be careful. Yokais tend to be mischievous," Nurarihyon warned her.

"Other the fact, they tend to get jealous when someone flirts with their lover."

"Are the other yokais know about this whole lover thing?" Yura asked.

"They should and after all they _are _yokais," he stated.

Yura got up and left, she was an expert on yokais. Yet she had to be on her toes when Rikuo's temper was flared up.

* * *

**Note (s):**

**1. **In some school themed animes and mangas I've seen some characters being a crafts club where they teaching sewing as part of it. So I'm guessing middle and high schools have a crafts club in Japan.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I'm like really tired now. Yes, according a book I saw on Japanese mythical creatures, yokais tend to be overprotective of their lovers. And they tend to get mischievous. Some yokais avoid humans entirely. I was doing my college homework while I wrote this. So yeah my homework is done. Yeah I know it's short. It's just that I'm soo sleepy right now. Also one question, guys._

**Did Rikuo end up with Tsurara? I couldn't finish the manga since I started re-reading my mangas that I bought.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	5. Chapter 5: The Haircut

**Chapter 5: The Haircut**

Tsurara stared at herself in the mirror, sighing. Earlier at school, she thought about getting a haircut like some other people do. She looked at the hairstyle magazine that Saori gave her during lunch, flipping it open and skipped through its pages, looking for a perfect haircut. Like her mother, Setsura, Tsurara had long hair even in her childhood it was long back then.

Before she started to notice, some of her features began to take on characteristics like her mother. Setsura was more like the older version of her, except she had crimson red eyes and Tsurara had golden eyes. Yesterday, someone mistook her for Setsura. Setsura and Tsurara had different eye colors so it was a bit of a difference. Tsurara wasn't sure if she will hit a growth spurt like every other girl.

Tsurara did a poll and most of the results were eighty percent no and sixty two percent yes. She was puzzled at the results, struggling to decide if she could keep her long now wavy length hair. There were pros and cons of having long hair, but many cons to it then pros. But there was one person who hadn't answered her poll yet... Rikuo. Maybe she could try asking him, he'll probably answer no. It was worth a shot.

"Tsurara?"

Tsurara almost jumped and turned to see Rikuo standing in the doorway of her room.

"I'm sooo confused," Tsurara said, gesturing to the borrowed magazine.

"Hm? Ah, thinking about getting a trim?" Rikuo asked, he adjusted his glasses to the bridge of his nose. Despite having good eyesight, he wears glasses. "Are you sure you wanna do it?

"Yeah, I just need someone who's perfectly good at hairstyles, like at the hair salon. Yes, I'm sure of it," Tsurara said.

"Have you tried asking Kejouro?"

"Now that I think about." Tsurara finally flipped to a page and saw the perfect haircut for her. "I could try."

They found Kejouro helping Wakana chop the vegetables in the kitchen.

Tsurara asked Kejouro if she can cut her hair and she was more than happy to cut it. Kejouro, herself practiced in hair styling for yokais and human women alike. Luckily, Kejouro had everything a hairstylist needed. She took out her equipment and began to clean them.

"So you want to it to chin length?" Kejouro asked when she finished drying off the thinning scissors. (1)

"Yes, symmetrical," Tsurara answered and she pointed to the picture of a young adult woman with chin length hair.

She began dousing and washing Tsurara's now wavy hair. Once it had been washed thoroughly, she placed a towel around Tsurara's shoulders. Kejouro easily towered over Tsurara and Rikuo's human form. (2) Some of the people in the Nura Clan were a bit taller than the others.

Tsurara sat down a stool.

Carefully, Kejouro began to comb it and began to take out the thinning scissors. Blue and black hair strands began to fall on the tatami floor, the hair cutting was just getting started.

Rikuo was playing his silver Nintendo DS outside while trying to pass a boss level, trying hard not to rage quit. (3)

He pressed one of the buttons a little hard, desperately want to defeat the boss.

"Okay, all done," Kejouro announced as she removed the towel off of Tsurara, she then began to sweep all the hair remains.

Tsurara looked at the mirror, looking satisfied.

"Perfect!" Tsurara beamed at her, giving Kejouro a thumbs up. "Thank you!"

"No problem. By the way, you need to take a shower so you don't have to feel all itchy," Kejouro said.

"Got it." Tsurara left Kejouro's room and turned to find Rikuo.

"So how do I look, young master?"

Rikuo paused the game and looked up. He saw Tsurara with a symmetrical chin length haircut, his face turned a shade of pink.

"Miss your long hair, but it totally looks cute on you," Rikuo admitted, trying hard not to stammer.

"Don't worry, it'll grow back," she promised him. True, hair does grow back once one has gotten a haircut. So it'll return to its original long wavy length.

Tsurara spun around as if she was a runway model. Tomorrow at school, she had to return the magazine to Saori

The next day everyone of the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol was surprised at Tsurara's new hairstyle, she asked if it looked weird. Everyone answered truthfully saying it looked good. They wondered why she could her hair, she said she felt like a change. Short hair had many advantages, less disadvantages. (4) But many like to give their long hair a style.

Shima, on the other hand was blushing as if he peeking on Tsurara like a pervert he was. Rikuo just glared at him, oblivious that Shima didn't meet his gaze while Tsurara calmed him down.

* * *

**Notes:**

**1. **The type of scissors that the hairstylists use is called thinning scissors. It has many names. e.g thinning shears, chunking shears or texturizing shears.

**2. **I'm not sure how tall Kejouro is, but I think she's around 5'4 or something. BTW, I'm a tall Canadian so I come from a tall family. The females are 5'11 and the males are 6'0. Being tall=trouble finding clothes. I think Setsura and Tsurara around 5'0 or something.

**3. **Ever get the feeling you can't pass a certain part of the game and you get all angry and stuff? Then yeah, it's rage quit. You get angry and try again as many times you have to.

**4. **The pros and cons about short and long hair are:

Pros of short hair:

Keeps you cool in the warm weather.

Doesn't get tangled easily.

You don't feel hot in the warm weather.

Doesn't get in the way.

Cons of long hair:

Gets tangled easily.

Feel hot in the warm weather.

Gets in the way while doing something like cleaning, playing sports, etc.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_Every once in a while, people like to get a trim right? _ _Yeah, hair does grow out. I always wondered if Tsurara can get a trim. Speaking of haircuts, my hair is to chest length. I'm gonna get it cut to a pixie cut. Sorry for the long update, I've been feeling a bit sick and I've got schoolwork. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. ^^_

**Flames will be flagged as abusive! **


End file.
